The Heart of a Hero
by Green and Magical Natsu
Summary: This story flips between characters, giving theirs perspectives on life/love. It also features a new invention made by Mei Hatsume, and the impact it makes on everyone's lives (mostly Midoriya and Bakugo) *Rated M for swearing, perverted references, violence, and possible sexual content(in the future) WARNING! Some characters are depicted as gay in this story
1. 1: The UA Matchmaker

**AN:** Let me know if I made any grammatical errors please!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Boku no Hero Acadamia or its characters.

 **Chapter 1: The U.A. Matchmaker**

 **Mei Hatsume's POV:**

As soon as Mei Hatsume released her new invention, it was a hit. It was called the U.A. Matchmaker, and anyone who used it could find their perfect match from among the students who attended the school. All the user has to do was answer a few questions and the machine would generate a list of the top three U.A. students they should date. After proposing a deal to the high school's principal, she had also earned herself a provisional inventing license, because her amazing machine was a wonderful way for the school to fundraise.

Mei had devoted countless hours into building the machine, but it had all been worth it! Although mostly girls enjoyed it, her invention became popular very fast, and she did too. The only surprising thing bad to hear was that, so far, not a single hero course student had used the matchmaker. It almost made her sad that none of her fellow classmates had the pleasure of meeting her treasured baby. Luckily for her, a student known as Uraraka would change that.

 **Ochaco Uraraka's POV:**

She wanted to find out if Midoriya liked her. When she heard about the U.A. Matchmaker the opportunity was perfect. Maybe, just maybe, if he got her on his top results he might ask her out. She could imagine the situation in her mind ... Oh no, not now! Her daydream was just beginning when a voice ended it.

"Hello Uraraka! How is your day going?" Iida asked. Thanking him silently, she replied.

"Oh! Good, thanks!" She hesitated a bit before asking him a question. "Do you know where Deku went?"

"Yes, he went that way." Said Iida, pointing at their homeroom class.

"Thanks again, Iida!' She shouted as she walked down the hall.

When they entered the class they realized they were tardy because Mr. Aizawa glared at them maniacally. The other students were especially surprised at Iida's late arrival. He quickly bowed in apology.

"Please excuse my absence, is it not a student's duty to answer a question if they're asked?" Mr. Aizawa scowled, but he nodded anyways.

"Just go to your seats, and don't let it happen again." Nervously, they shuffled forward and sat down.

"I'm sure no one will follow their example." Said Mr. Aizawa, teasingly. The rest of the class, seeing how embarrassed the two were, didn't want that to happen to them. Smirking, Mr. Aizawa finally started class.

The bell ringing was Uraraka's signal to sigh in relief. She tapped Iida's shoulder and looked down shyly.

"Sorry, we're late because of me."

"It's ok, what did you need Midoriya for anyway?" He asked curiously. Blushing, she replied.

"I thought it'd be fun if we all try out Mei's new invention, the U.A. Matchmaker." Iida rubbed his chin, thinking.

"That does indeed seem to be a fun idea, and informative too." Slightly shocked, Uraraka said, "Really! I thought you'd say it was childish."

"No, I think it is a wonderful way for us to determine who we are compatible with for partners." He said seriously. She smiled at him and gave an idea.

"You have such a good argument. We should invite everyone!"

"Yes, we shouldn't let anyone miss this amazing chance to further their knowledge of themselves and others." Iida declared with layers of enthusiasm. Uraraka squeaked in excitement. She was so close! So, the two friends set to work.

 **Eijiro Kirishima's POV:**

Kirishima gladly joined the rest of his classmates, it sounded like fun. Just as they were readying themselves to leave he noticed that Bakugo was still sitting at his desk. The red haired boy decided that he didn't want his friend missing out on this opportunity.

He walked quickly up to him. Then, he grabbed him, and literally dragged him out of the room. He wasn't going to let go until they arrived. Bakugo swore the whole way, but Kiri didn't give up.

"Come on man, don't you want to see which hotties you should date? You can't be immune to an attractive bod, right?"

All Bakugo said was, "Fuck you!" Kiri just smiled and nudged him along.

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV:**

Midoriya, surprisingly, found himself agreeing with Kacchan. He didn't really want to go. He distracted himself by channeling his nerves into his fingers and watching his feet slide across the ground.

The reason for his worries was that he already knew what his results might be, and he didn't want anyone else knowing. However, he also didn't want to disappoint his classmates. So, he focused on Bakugo's protesting until they arrived.

 **Ochaco Uraraka's POV:**

Taking her worried gaze off of Midoriya, she finally realized they were here. Now all she need to do was find a way to see his results. After thinking for some time, her shoulders dropped in defeat. There was no way she could ask without it being suspicious, right?

"Mademoiselle, I understand you are in desperate need of my help." A high voice startled her. It was Aoyama.

"Uh, What do you mean?" She said, trying to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about. He responded easily.

"Only that you wish to see your dear friend Midoriya's results, yes? Well, consider it done, I have a plan." Seeing that he'd caught her, she caved. "Fine, spill it."

Mei Hatsume's voice called out the next user. "Minoru Mineta, please prepare yourself for the chance of a lifetime! It's your turn!" That announcement made many girls grumble and one said, "Why did we invite him?" Yuga Aoyama's tacky plan went into action.

"Don't worry girls, I'll make sure he gives appropriate answers!" Said Aoyama, flipping his golden hair. Now it was Uraraka's part. The plan might actually work.

"What a good idea!" She said robotically, "Why don't we all partner up for better results?" The group thought for a bit and made a decision. It would be more fun with a partner. They immediately started discussing their pairs.

Uraraka smiled at her small victory. Then she stalked over to Midoriya. When she got there however, she was sent into quite a shock.

He turned towards her and said, "I know what you're going to say Uraraka, and I'm sorry but I already chose a partner." He sighed and gestured to the person standing next to him. That's what had shocked her in the first place. The person standing next to Midoriya was none other than his worst rival, Bakugo.

"Don't look so surprised round face, why don't you fucking move along?" Bakugo said, spraying particles of spittle in her face. She frowned and wiped it off. Aoyama's plan was not a success after all.

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV (before Uraraka's arrival):**

Midoriya smiled at his small victory. Then he approached his target. "Kacchan, Can I talk to you?"

"What the fuck do you want nerd?" Kacchan asked angrily.

"I have an idea you might want to hear, it will benefit both of us." He said, trying to gain the temperamental boy's interest.

"Fuck you Deku!" Said Kacchan as he started to leave.

"Wait! I know you don't want anyone seeing your results!" He declared his quick analysis desperately. It worked.

"So? How the fuck can it be prevented?"

"If we partner up then both our results would be safe. If one person says something the other would be able to as well, therefore neither of us saying anything would mean that no one knows our outcomes except us." Midoriya finished explaining. Then, he waited for Kacchan's reply.

"What the fuck! Are you saying we'd basically be blackmailing each other?" He responded, after completing his comprehension of the smiled at Kacchan's excellent conclusion.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Fine, but if I hear a word about any of this, you're fucking dead!"

The boy known as Deku rolled his eyes dramatically.

"That is the deal."

 **AN:** I hope you all liked it, I know the format's a little weird. (I'm still new at this)


	2. 2: Caught off Guard

**AN: **Here is another chapter, I wrote as fast as I could.

 **Chapter 2: Caught off Guard**

 **Yuga Aoyama's POV:**

"Next up, Denki Kaminari and Eijiro Kirishima!" The speaker let out the announcement as soon as he and Mineta left the testing room. When they entered the room, their faces matched with disappointed looks. The grape haired one because of his results, and Aoyama because of the pair ups.

There wasn't a single shippable pair in the whole mess. The partners to him all seemed based on nothing, other than the fact that no one chose their crush. For heroes, this group wasn't that brave.

Although they weren't "cute", there was a pair that stood out. Everyone was staring curiously, and judgmentally at the unusual partnership. The two were standing back to back with their arms crossed. They glared determinedly at the students watching them.

Aoyama almost laughed at the irony. Who would've thought that the worst enemies could ever agree on anything. Also the look on Midoriya's face wasn't helping. It wasn't natural for that cute and enthusiastic boy to look this grumpy.

Covering his smile, he walked towards the guys at the center of attention. His approach was cut short when everyone literally shook their heads. They all silently warded him off in the combined gesture that meant it wasn't worth it. The boys weren't going to tell anyone why they paired up. Uraraka saved him by pulling him aside.

"Don't say anything to them." She warned. "They're both determined to stay as a pair, Deku is even acting hostile, it's unnerving." Iida nodded, then he added his own fears.

"I hope that this is a one time thing for Midoriya, I don't like how he's acting, it's very unlike him." Before Aoyama could say anything Mei's speaker interrupted.

"Tenya Iida and Ochaco Uraraka, please let your excitement burst, because it's your turn!"

 **Ochaco Uraraka's POV:**

She looked at Aoyama apologetically and then she turned towards the room. When she passed Midoriya she noticed something rather odd. His eyes showed a flash of guilt in her direction, but when she glanced back, it was gone.

 **Eijiro Kirishima's POV:**

He and Kaminari left the testing room in a joking mood. They weren't aware of the tense mood in the room.

They playfully pushed each other back and forth, teasing very loudly. "Dude seriously though, you should've warned me!" Kaminari said while punching him softly on the shoulder.

"Why? You didn't warn me!" Replied Kiri.

"True, but my top two actually made sense!" Kaminari teased back.

"No! They did not! I mean, who would guess that you and J—" He was cut off by Kaminari's hand in his mouth. It was salty with sweat, gross.

"Don't you dare say anything or I'll tell everyone your top result!" Kirishima's eyes widened in surprise, and he nodded vigorously. Then they both looked at the group. He, still being scared, tried to change the subject.

"Holy shit! Why so serious everyone, you all look like Todoroki!" Everyone remained calm, no one would crack a smile. A few brave souls did manage to point at Midoriya and Bakugo though. They were still in the same position. Kirishima, trying his best, made another attempt. He put his hands up in mach surrender and spat out a very sarcastic sentence.

"Oh no! It's the end of the world! They're actually getting along!" His second comment actually made a few students smirk, but others looked disturbed, as if it might be the end of the world.

Thinking he had it figured out, he smirked. "Come on guys! You can't guess why they paired up?" This was going to be his best reveal ever, "They obviously chose each other because they have the most trust out of anyone, I mean, they've known each other for like twelve years."

Although Kiri's point seemed logical, he knew that it was wrong, because right when it came from his mouth everyone looked at Midoriya and Bakugo for a reaction. When the boys looked at each other, that's how he knew he was wrong. As soon as their eyes met they both bursted out laughing. They laughed so hard that their feet slipped from under them, and instead of stopping they literally rolled on the floor in laughter. Apparently Kiri didn't know them at all.

 **Tenya Iida's POV:**

Uraraka and him were much better friends following the test. She had finally told him about her crush on Midoriya. He, unwilling to lose his friends trust, had quickly agreed not to tell until she was ready. Uraraka then thanked him so much he'd almost fainted. Now as they left the testing room they faced their next trial. They had to fetch Bakugo and Midoriya because it was their turn to go.

When Iida looked into the crowded hallway he once again was caught off guard by the unexpected scene. He pulled himself together, gathered courage, and approached the still laughing Midoriya. Reaching out slowly, he tapped Midoriya's shoulder.

"It's time for you to take the test." At his touch, Midoriya sat up and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Thanks, I'll get Kacchan." He bit his lip to contain any further laughter. Then he shifted and shook Bakugo gently. The spike haired boy's laughing halted freakishly fast.

"What the fuck do you want nerd?" Midoriya, who was still holding in laughter replied teasingly.

"It's time for the test nerd!" His words made Uraraka gasp from behind Iida's back. Didn't Midoriya know he'd just went into dangerous territory? Bakugo would surely explode in anger. To everyone's surprise though, he answered calmly.

"Lets get going then." Then as if on purpose, Bakugo contradicted Iida's thoughts and helped Midoriya stand. The two rivals shuffled towards the room that would change their lives.

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV:**

He was as shocked as everyone else as he and Kacchan walked side by side into the testing room. Before they made it all the way however, Kacchan stopped and yelled at Kirishima.

"By the way, if you think I paired up with Midoriya because of that reason, then you're more of an idiot than I thought shitty hair!" Turning back around, he finally disappeared through the door.

 **Tenya Iida's POV:**

He was totally confused, completely and utterly confused. Both him and Uraraka. They didn't know about Kirishima's display earlier, or why Midoriya and Bakugo seemed to be acting like friends. The accused culprit, shitty hair, looked almost sad after Bakugo's outburst. It was all so strange. Luckily the confusing silence was broken by Tsuyu.

"Well, that was….interesting." Then, as if her voice was a lightning bolt, the students voices all started talking at once. Then Uraraka, who was obviously getting overwhelmed screamed.

"What is going on?" She was answered by the only previously silent person in the room, Ojiro.

"Well, it all began when you two left for testing….."

 **Katsuki Bakugo's POV:**

As soon as he and Deku finished they both stared at each other, more shocked than their class had been earlier. Their results were definitely something to keep a secret. He just had to hope Deku wouldn't double cross him.

After glaring at each other for some time, they both broke the silence.

"I'll kill you if you tell anyone!" Their laughter could be heard by everyone in the hall.

Once they left the room they resembled Kaminari and Kirishima in exactly one way. They only payed attention to themselves. They stared into each others eyes, promising that if one of them broke the deal, the other would too. It was a pact made in hell. (pfft, they made it in the school hallway)

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV:**

Still glaring at Kacchan, he spoke absently.

"Koda, Sato, You're next." The boys took their gaze off the unusual pair and exited the room. After they left everyone's attention fell to Kacchan and him. Eyes followed as the two sat down without breaking their gazes. Eventually, as minutes past, every student finished their tests. Now the whole of class 1-A was circled around them, watching for any action other then eye contact.

 **Ochaco Uraraka's POV:**

She couldn't take it anymore. She had so many questions. So, trying not to be heard, she whispered to Iida.

"What are they doing?" Not knowing everyone had heard, he answered back.

"I think they're making sure neither of them shares their results. They're testing their trust." As soon as he finished Bakugo and Midoriya broke the stare and high-fived. Then they spoke together.

"Twenty three minutes!" Everyone looked at each other in awe and confusion. Bakugo gave a quick laugh, and he smirked at Midoriya.

"Look at these idiots! That was so fucking worth it!" Midoriya smiled back.

"I have to admit, their faces do look hilarious." Iida took over from there.

"Excuse me, may I ask, what exactly is going on here?" She nodded her agreement. Midoriya stole the spotlight back.

"It was a prank, we wanted to see how long you guys would just sit there, without doing anything." He explained.

"Twenty three fucking minutes!" Bakugo yelled, not being able to contain himself. Midoriya leaned back comfortably and sighed.

"So, when are you all going to leave? This is getting boring." He asked the question and gave a fake yawn afterward. Uraraka was surprised by his rudeness.

"I will leave after you do, we have much to talk about." Said Iida.

"Ok, well, it's getting awkward with the rest of you still here, so please, go away!" He said the last part while flicking his wrist, like he was shooing a fly. Reluctantly, everyone left her Iida, and Midoriya alone.

"Midoriya, What happened to you?" Iida asked seriously, "You're acting like Bakugo!" Although Midoriya seemed unfazed by the comment she wasn't.

"Iida, don't be rude!" Warned Uraraka. Midoriya looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks, but he has every right to voice his opinion after how I acted." Iida looked at her, clearly confused. "Don't worry you two, it was all part of my plan." Midoriya explained. Her and Iida spoke together.

"What plan?"

"I need to build trust with Kacchan before we can be friends again." He said genuinely.

"Won't acting this way change who you are?" Iida asked with caution.

"Most likely, yes, but I will change Kacchan more. I've already started, can't you tell?" Uraraka had to admit that when Deku thought of something like this, he was always sincere and only did what a hero would do. That made her believe that he was still the same old Midoriya she knew.

 **AN:** Some of you might recognize this paraphrased reference.

 **Original:** "That's ridiculous, completely and utterly ridiculous." -Chloé B.

 **Paraphrase:** He was totally confused, completely and utterly confused. -Tenya I.


	3. 3: Number One

**AN:** "A chapter a day keeps the readers at bay" -Anonymous

 **Chapter 3: Number One**

 **Katsuki Bakugo's POV (the following day):**

Everyone watched as Deku entered the classroom. He was late. Of course, perfect little Deku never got in trouble for anything, so it wouldn't matter. Deku peered back at his fellow classmates.

"What the fuck do you want?" Several students gasped, but Bakugo smirked. He liked this new side of Deku that he'd first met yesterday. Mr. Aizawa quirked an eyebrow in surprise, then he cleared his throat for attention.

"Mr. Midoriya, please take your seat!" The boy responded with overly compliant behavior. He wasn't good at being a rebel.

"Of course Mr. Aizawa, sorry I was late." He bowed respectfully and sat at his desk. The class all reacted differently to Deku's sudden change in character. Bakugo noticed that round face and glasses were the only ones who weren't affected by it.

 **Tenya Iida's POV:**

"Ok class, I have an announcement! Today we are doing something horrifying, some of you might die!" Mr. Aizawa shouted with way too much enthusiasm for a guy like him. His statement though hit the students like a wreaking ball. Only Yaoyorozu and Todoroki weren't sent into panic mode.

"Well, you could die of embarrassment anyway." When Mr. Aizawa finished his sentence the class realized they'd been tricked, again. Smirking, the teacher continued his explanation.

"We are going to learn about trust from a support student you all might recognize, Mei Hatsume." Finally finished, Mr. Aizawa stepped aside and Mei ran through the door. She raised her hands in the air, demanding applause. None came.

"Thank you! Thank You! Thank you very much." Said Mei as she bowed, "Now let me reintroduce you to this wonderful baby of mine, the U.A Matchmaker!" This time the class actually clapped, although it wasn't loud. Iida, who was now curious, decided to ask a question.

"I would like to know, what does this have to do with trust?" Mei smiled in encouragement.

"Very good question! This machine will teach you to trust no one!" She peered around the class before continuing, "You see, the partners that you chose so happily yesterday will be ultimately forced to tell the whole class whom your top result was! No one can resist!"

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV:**

After Mei finished explaining, a plan formed in Midoriya's mind. He glanced at Kacchan and smirked, this was going to be awesome.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a full two minutes to have a nice little chat with your partner. Starting now!" Perfect amount of time for him. Since Kacchan already sat next to him, he didn't have to waste time moving. He leaned over and whispered the steps so that no one else heard. They shook on a deal that would save both of their butts, for now at least.

 **Denki Kaminari's POV:**

"Ok! Stop talking!" Mei screamed. "Mineta you're first, then you Aoyama. We're going in the same order as yesterday." That meant he'd be up right after these two. Kirishima was counting on him, but he couldn't count that well. Mineta stood up and prepared to speak when Ms. Hatsume stopped him.

"Wait! If you tell me his number one you'll get a kiss from a girl!" Lots of gasps escaped from people around the room. So this is what Mei had meant by resisting. Kaminari saw Mineta's eyes widen. He was obviously thinking perverted thoughts. This was bad for Aoyama.

"Mina Ashido! His number one is Mina!" Mineta shouted the answer in desperation. He really wanted that kiss. Mina blushed and looked at Aoyama who shyly wiggled his fingers in a flirty wave. Maybe it wasn't so bad.

"Which one of you girls wants to give him his reward?" Mei asked the class. The girls all shook their heads in disgust. "Fine, I'll do it." Mei stuck out her tongue at the girls and gave Mineta a kiss on each of his cheeks.

"Aoyama if you say his number one I'll give you a roll of glitter fabric!" Mei got straight to the point. Already having been betrayed, the girlish blondie gave up easily.

"It's Neito Monoma from class 1-B!" Kaminari laughed so loudly his stomach hurt. No way. He looked at Mineta to see his reaction. The dude didn't care, he was in heaven. He was seriously enjoying that kiss way to much.

"Here's your fabric, oh also, it was made in France!" Aoyama squealed in delight. He was so weird.

"Ok, Mr. Kaminari and Mr. Kirishima, you're up!" It was his turn! He wouldn't betray Kiri, they were such good friends.

"Kaminari, I know you can't resist what I have in my pocket. It's a fully charged, nine volt portable battery!" Mei was selling it for all it's worth, and he was buying it. The only way he resisted the temptation was because of his laughing classmates. Such good friends they were.

"Sorry Mei, I think I'll have to pass." He was barely able to get the words out, but his "friends" cheered in appreciation anyways. Kirishima sighed in relief. Hopefully that red head would stay quiet.

 **Eijiro Kirishima's POV:**

"Too bad, because I'm sure your friend will betray you." Mei predicted prematurely. Kaminari had kept his mouth shut, so he would too.

"Kirishima I offer you an escape. An escape from me telling everyone in this class who your top result was!" Oh shit! That was a terrible deal. He'd apologize later to his electrically powered friend.

"His number one was Kyoka Jirou!" The words couldn't be prevented from pouring out. No one could know his number one, it'd be so awkward.

"Ok! That was quick, quite a betrayal! Next, the best friends, Uraraka and Iida!"

 **Ochaco Uraraka's POV:**

They nodded to each other formally and headed up together. Arriving at the front, they stood next to Mei. The inventor smiled.

"Ok Iida, If you tell me Uraraka's top result I'll give you…an all expense paid trip to visit your brother! Midoriya and her both choked. They knew how much that trip would mean to him. Iida sat up straighter and answered.

"I shall not betray the trust of my friend, she will say her number one when she's ready to." She almost cried, Iida was amazing!

"Wow! You've done the impossible! I would definitely trust you young man, way to go!" Mei patted Iida's shoulders seriously. "Since you did such a wonderful job I think you deserve your reward anyway!" The class cheered and Iida stood in excitement and gratitude. He hugged Mei to say thank you, and he went to sit down.

"Ms. Uraraka, I sure hope you can repay your friends kindness!" Mei said sincerely. "The opportunity you have to resist is important to you, it's an all expense paid trip for your parents to go on a vacation!" Uraraka gasped, how could they dangle such a thing in front of her. It would be hard to resist, but she could do it. Right when she was about to say no however, Iida gave her another gift.

"Uraraka, you can say my number one, I know how much this means to you." He smiled at her. She grinned happily, he really was the best.

"Thank you so much Iida, are you sure?" She looked him one last time, and he nodded in encouragement.

"Ok, Iida's number one was Itsuka Kendo." She spat out the words reluctantly. Then, she hugged Iida so hard that he grunted.

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV:**

After the cheering stopped many students agreed to let their partners say their number ones, being greatly inspired by Iida's selflessness.

"I'm sorry to break your chivalrous conversations, but it's time for Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya's embarrassing reveals." She introduced them like she was the host of a popular talk show and gestured towards the boys. With all eyes on them, Kacchan and him walked quickly to the front.

"Ok Bakugo, I'm going to change it up to be the most embarrassing for Midoriya over there and say, if you tell me his number two then I'll give you a months supply of spicy curry!" He had to admit that prize sounded tempting. He also had to admit that his plan was working perfectly.

 **Katsuki Bakugo's POV:**

Bakugo smiled at Mei, he was going to get free curry after all. Deku's idea was full proof. He wondered if his second prediction would be correct too. Not wanting to spend any more time. thinking, he gave his answer.

"Well, his number two was the fucking awesome person who won the Sports Festival, me!" He tried to say the last part dramatically, but he didn't have much practice with that kind of stuff.

Mei clapped excitedly. "Wow, you gave that answer quite easily, was it already agreed upon?" Bakugo glared at her for a bit, then he gave a confirming nod. There was no harm in telling anyone now.

"Great! Now to you Midoriya! If you tell me Bakugo's number one or his number three, then I'll give you an all expense paid trip to see your dad!" Mei grinned widley, expecting a quick answer. She got a quick answer alright.

"Kacchan's number two was me." Deku said the phrase in a monotone voice, not even a speck of emotion was shown on his face. This was unusual behavior for him. Bakugo wondered if something was eating at the green haired kid. Apparently Mei thought that too.

"Mr. Midoriya, how could you resist such an amazing offer?" Deku didn't take his time to respond.

"I hate my dad." He explained while still frowning.

"Why?" Mei asked curiously. She shouldn't have asked that question. Of course, she didn't know what he did about Deku's dad. He knew her question would bring out the side of Deku that he actually liked. He was right. The class all watched Deku for a reply so, they saw when his face contorted in anger.

"Why? Well, why don't you tell me. Who wouldn't hate a guy that left their mom all alone without a single penny when she was pregnant with his son? You tell me! Who would't hate a guy that never visited, ever! Not even once! Heck, for all I know I could have another sibling because my fucking worthless dad decided to fuck up my mother's life even more by cheating on her. You tell me why! Why I fucking hate the father whom I've never met, but still causes my amazing mom so much pain! He doesn't fucking deserve someone as great as her, but he doesn't care! That man is a fucking bastard for ruining my mother's life, and fucking up everything important to her! For all I care, he could be fucking dead because he put his fire breathing ass where it doesn't fucking belong!" Deku took a breath and continued.

"That man is nothing more than a pebble in my shoe! Something that keeps causing pain, but never goes away. Until finally, someone throws it onto the fucking street with the rest of the dirty ass pebbles!" He finished his venting by breathing out in a sigh of contempt.

The class, shocked at Deku's tantrum, stayed quiet for a while. The silence broke when Todoroki, who had his own daddy issues, cheered. Bakugo himself joined in. The whole of class 1-A could be heard down the hall. Finally, when the cheering halted, Mei spoke in apology.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know! Maybe we should end the trust class here, it's all for the best!" With that statement she literally grabbed the matchmaker and ran.

 **AN:** If you want a cute scene between two people you ship, or if you want to have someone's POV more often, leave a comment. *My ships and POV's are restricted to class 1-A, Mei, and Mr. Aizawa only! Although I might do a class 1-B or a Pro hero/teacher if you ask nicely.

By the way, thanks for the reviews! I needed the good title ideas, but they're both so good I have to cast a vote.


	4. 4: That Smile

**AN:** I don't know what to say, but please tell me if you want me to change anything(be reasonable).

 **Chapter 4: That Smile**

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV (lunchtime):**

Lunch was crazy. Like usual, he sat with Iida and Uraraka, but today they were the only ones who talked. Their conversation was overflowing with Uraraka's gratitude. She constantly thanked him and hugged him, which actually made Midoriya a tad jealous. To distract himself he observed the lunchroom. His wandering eyes fell on Kacchan. The boy looked lonely. As he watched, he noticed that Kacchan would occasionally glance in his friends' direction as if he wanted to join them. Then, the spike haired boy looked at him. He scowled at Midoriya and quickly went back to eating. Midorya stood up.

"I'll be right back guys." He added as he left the table, heading towards Kacchan. He felt surprised eyes following his movements as he slid across from Kacchan.

"What the fuck do you want nerd?" Kacchan asked, sounding irritable but almost grateful.

"I want you to sit with me, then you can make sure I don't tell my friends your results. That is why you looked over, wasn't it." Explained Midoriya. He really just wanted Kacchan to come over so he wouldn't be so lonely. The offer might ensure that him and Kacchan could eventually become friends again.

"Fine, but I'm not talking to your idiot buddies Deku." Kacchan replied appropriately.

 **Katsuki Bakugo's POV:**

After sitting next to Deku, he pointed at the students across from him.

"You better not say a word!" Deku shook his head and smiled at his friends.

"No worries you two that's just how he says hello." He teasingly poked Bakugo in the ribs. Deku's friends eyes widened at Deku's playful mood towards him. They Both glanced at him timidly, waiting for an outburst. He decided to surprise them. His face lit up in a devilish smirk.

"You two got something to say?" Bakugo said, daring them to break his earlier request. Both of them shook their heads nervously, causing him to chuckle. Deku smacked his hand on his forehead at his friends gullibility. He grinned widely at Deku's disappointment.

"You know Deku, I thought a nerd like you would hang out with smarter people." He stated teasingly.

"Well, I'm hanging out with you so, you basically just called yourself dumb." Replied Deku. The remark made the other two people at their table drop their jaws open in horror. They all were thinking that there was no way Bakugo would let that comment slide. He was still debating on what would be the most entertaining thing to say when he glanced at Deku. Bakugo was shocked. Deku, for the first time ever, was not scared of what Bakugo would do. The messy haired boy was completely calm. The boy had an enormous smile on his face, a real smile. A smile that only Deku could give. A smile that made the room light up.

A smile that squeezed peoples hearts and made them have butterflies in their gut. Butterflies that set your nerves on fire and made you desperately want to… want to…..w-want to…

Bakugo didn't believe these annoying butterflies. He wanted to burn them up so this feeling would disappear. He wanted so badly to kiss the smiling angel next to him. He wanted to hold him close and violate the boy in ways he never would've to anyone before. Fuck! Bakugo stood up faster than the blink of an eye, and he slapped Deku across the face. Bakugo was selfish, he wanted that smile all to himself. It was his, why should anyone else get to see it? Realizing that he was blushing, he tried to cover it up with fake rage.

"Stop fucking smiling!" Those were the least angry words he'd ever said to the boy, but they hurt him more than anything. "Don't you dare smile like that ever again!" At least, not in public, he thought. He examined Deku and winced since the beautiful smile had disappeared. The butterflies didn't. They ate away hungrily at his untouched nerves. He barely resisted the urge to grab Deku and kiss him as hungrily as the butterflies were telling him to. Realizing he couldn't stay any longer, he stormed out of the lunchroom with everyone's eyes following. As he left he looked over his shoulder straight at Deku, putting on a fake angry mask. He needed the boy to think he was furious, because the old Bakugo would be.

Once he reached the schools courtyard, he collapsed onto the ground. He sucked in air desperately. He needed something to hit. This feeling was irritating him. He wanted it to end, but his butterflies wouldn't give up yet. They all wanted Deku.

He grunted and started beating his fists into the soft grass. He immediately stopped and started ripping it out instead. It was the exact same color as Deku's hair. What was wrong with him? How long would it take for these irritating thoughts to go away? Why now? After all this time with Deku he'd never had a feeling like this. This was most definitely not hate. He suspected what it might be, but he couldn't admit it to himself. There was no way it could be the truth.

You're in love Bakugou. His conscience gave him the answer without asking. That quiet confession sent him into a fit. This time though it wasn't an anger tantrum, it was a crying fit. At first it was only a single tear, falling down onto the dark field of rich green grass. Before even fully registering the color, he burst into outrageous sobs. His whole body shook and he instinctively curled up into a safe ball. He rocked back and forth, spraying the tears everywhere.

When his crying finally halted he stood robotically, and headed to heroics class.

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV (after Bakugo left):**

Everyone was either staring at the door or at him. He was muttering his analysis about the situation. No one stopped him this time. They must want to know his thoughts. So they all patiently waited as he searched his brain. Why didn't Kacchan threaten him? Why did Kacchan leave? Most importantly, why didn't Kacchan actually look angry? There must've been some factor he was overlooking, but what was it?

"I have absolutely no idea." He concluded. Everyone frowned in disappointment, no explanation for them. He looked at the sea of confused faces.

"You all should probably get to class, you wouldn't want to be late." He spoke loudly so every student could hear. Reluctantly, the crowd dispersed. He faced his friends.

"I'm not one to gloat, but I told you I'd change Kacchan and I did."

 **Ochaco Uraraka's POV:**

Her and Iida looked at each other in awe. Then, the three friends laughed together until the bell rang. Their laughter brought Midoriya's face back into a bright smile that lit up the room once again, this time though, it caught a different person it it's rays.

It was a good thing the bell rang, otherwise Uraraka might have done something rash. That smile was hers after all, why should anyone else get to see it?

 **AN:** You might be able to guess where this story is going, if not, just keep reading.


	5. 5: Stupid Nosebleed

**AN:** This chapter finally starts the major shipping!

 **Chapter 5: Stupid Nosebleed**

 **Tenya Iida's POV:**

Being late again wasn't exactly desirable, but it was worth it for the three friends. Even for him because he'd been worried that Midoriya would go to the "dark side." Now though, he could see that his green haired friend wouldn't deter from his ultimate goal. Speaking of the dark side, when they entered class he noticed that everyone was watching Bakugou once again. The boy was laid back in his usual relaxed position, but that's not why everyone was looking at him. He was tired, and he didn't seem the least bit angry.

 **Katsuki Bakugo's POV:**

He wasn't angry, but he was confused and exhausted from his crying fit just before this class. He thought he would survive through heroics class, so he went. Now, as he caught sight of Deku in his peripheral vision, he figured out that he was wrong. His lower lip twitted absently as the boy passed him to sit down. Then Deku spoke,

"Sorry we're late, we got stuck in the cafeteria." His voice was to much for Bakugo to handle. He stood quickly.

"I'm going to the bathroom." His sentence was ridged and filled with emotion. Bakugo fast walked out of the classroom before anyone could see his face.

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV:**

When Kacchan left the classroom his mind went into overdrive. He muttered his thoughts for the whole class to hear. Unfortunately for them, they didn't get any answers because All Might, who was teaching, interrupted.

"Mr. Midoriya, please pay attention! Class must go on!" He halted his muttering at the order.

"I am sorry if I caused you irritation sir, please continue with your teachings." Midoriya apologized enthusiastically. All Might slapped his head in frustration.

"Young Midoriya, you are really something." His comment made the classroom erupt in laughter, and they all forgot about Kacchan's weird departure.

 **Katsuki Bakugo's POV (later, at dusk):**

He stepped into the empty hallway, finally free of the stuffy bathroom. It annoyed him how many students still wandered the halls at such a late hour, and hiding in the stalls like a pussy wasn't something he wanted anyone to know about. So, stepping quietly, he made his way to the dorms.

Bakugo's luck today was the worst. Maybe it was karma finally catching up to him. When he approached the dorm building his heart almost exploded, the irony. The very person who'd caused all his pain and confusion was outside, innocently practicing his moves. He wouldn't be able to sleep now.

Bakugo stood watching as Deku did several different kicks then rolled and sprang up, smiling at his success. Dang, that smile was too cute. He was hopelessly mesmerized by it as he followed Deku's movements. His brain betrayed him whenever he saw one of the boys muscles contract. How could someone be so sexy and cute at the same time, it was a cruel world. Near the end of Deku's practice, he enveloped his body with the power of his quirk. The flashy green bolts would usually make Bakugo angry, but right now they didn't. The lightning's glow gave just enough light to highlight all of Deku's skin, making Bakugo's thoughts reach cloud nine.

Deku suddenly did an impressive backflip and landed into a perfect handstand. This was the best part for Bakugo, because when Deku went into that handstand his sweaty shirt slid all the way down. It covered his face completely, but exposed Deku's chest entirely. He didn't put up any resistance as he stared, practically drooling, at Deku's amazing six pack. He willingly let his brain start memorizing the boys chest, and storing the image for later use. As soon as he finished imprinting the sight into his mind, sexual desires started play out in his his brain. He found himself wishing that gravity would work the same magic on Deku's pants that it did on his shirt. For a while, he just let the perverted part of his brain take over and his imagination ran wild.

Bakugo only emerged from his daze when he tasted a something salty in his mouth, blood. He wiped the red liquid from his nose instinctually. Fuck! He ruined his school uniform because of a stupid nosebleed. Because he was thinking like Mineta. He disgusted himself. What was he doing? Gaining control over his brain, he slowly looked back. Deku was gone. No more eye candy for him. That was probably a good thing.

Finally able to move, he set out for his room. His bad luck came again as he entered the commons. There, sitting on the couch was a group of gossiping girls. When he came in the all started talking louder and pointing in his direction. He was now the topic of their conversation, great. Getting an idea, he took advantage of his situation

"Could you gals tell me where the fuck Todoroki's room is?" He asked the question with an exhausted sounding voice. The girls, who eyed him suspiciously, gave their answer.

"It's the third room on the second floor." The girl who'd spoken pointed a slipper in the direction of the boys dorm area. He dragged his feet forward one step at a time, and he managed to catch a sentence of the girls gossip as he left.

"What do you think happened to him? He looks terrible."

 **Shoto Todoroki's POV:**

He was sitting awake on his bed, staring at the wall, when he heard a knock. That's weird, he thought. The only person he could think of that would knock on his door would be Midoriya. If it was that boy then he wondered what he wanted with Todoroki. He stood up slowly and walked over to the door. He kept a straight face even though he was quite surprised at the visiting person's identity.

"What do you want Bakugo?" He didn't want to waste his time on this temperamental boy. He wasn't anything like Midoriya. Hesitating slightly, Bakugo spoke with half-assed aggresion.

"Do you have a pot I could use?" Although Todoroki was shocked at the random request he didn't show it. Instead he just grabbed a pot from his floor and handed it to the boy. He impatiently waited as Bakugo just stood there for a while, then he spoke again.

"Uh, could I also borrow one of your uniforms?" Seriously, what the heck was this boy going to do with a pot and a uniform? Whatever, that information wasn't important to him. He nodded and threw a uniform onto Bakugo's shoulders. He closed the door and finally went back to staring at the wall. It was far more interesting to him then Bakugo's random requests.

 **Katsuki Bakugo's POV:**

Swinging his door closed, he flopped onto his bed and sighed. After folding the fresh uniform neatly on the floor, he sighed again. His idea for the pot would hopefully help out. He set the empty pot onto his nightstand and just sat there for a while. Then he shoved his hand into the left pocket of his pants and pulled out wads of crushed grass and dirt. Leaning forward, he beat the dirt into the pot until it was two thirds of the way full. Next, he pulled out the contents of his right pocket. Some of the blades were still intact. Handling the grass carefully, he placed it safely into the dirt. He let out a satisfied sigh after pouring half his water bottle onto the dry roots.

With his task complete, he turned off the lights and drifted to sleep. The last thing he thought was that Deku's hair must smell something like the scent of crushed grass.

 **AN:** Maybe you can guess what my favorite ship is and where this story is going...


	6. 6: Raise Your Hand

**AN:** You may have notice I posted chapter 5 and 6 at the same time. It's because I wrote them both really fast, I was supremely addicted to writing today :) enjoy!

 **Chapter 6: Raise Your Hand**

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV (the following day):**

He kept glancing at the doorway nervously. When was Kacchan going to show up? It was already halfway through class, and no one knew where he was. Midoriya worried because of Kacchan's weird behavior recently. He wondered if the angry boy had just decided to skip school today. He was quickly given his answer by the sound of the classroom door banging against the wall. Everyone lost their interest in class and watched as Kacchan entered the room. He held a look of determination on his face. Without looking at anyone, the spike haired boy headed directly for Midoriya. He stopped abruptly in front of his desk, and slammed his fists onto it in urgency.

"I need your fucking help!" Yelled Kacchan aggressively. Then, he grabbed Midoriya's wrist and literally dragged him out of the room.

 **Katsuki Bakugo's POV:**

He had made a perfect plan. Bakugo knew that Deku wouldn't refuse a "reasonable" request, and he took advantage of that fact for the first time ever. With caution he asked a burning question.

"Will you help me or not?" Deku's face turned from confusion into a serious expression.

"What do you need me for?" He asked curiously, causing Bakugo to smirk at his almost guaranteed success.

"I need you, because the others will not expect this to come from me."

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV:**

When Kacchan and him entered the classroom, they both were wearing masks of serious business. No one would ask questions if it seemed like they'd been doing something important. He patiently waited at his desk until the bell rang. Time to get the surprise rolling. Kacchan, like planned, went to the door and blocked the students from leaving. Midoriya took out several envelopes and handed one to each person. When he finished, he and Kacchan left the bemused teenagers behind them and went to the dorms.

 **Ochaco Uraraka's POV:**

Uraraka examined the note in shock. This was completely unexpected, especially coming from a person like Bakugo.

The note was the exact same for everyone in the room, because everyone was invited. It said:

 _Dear classmate,_

 _You're invited to a night of fun in the common area of our dorms. There will be snacks, entertainment, and lots of games. It's taking place tonight, at about 19:00. You should fucking come._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Bakugo and Midoriya_

After everyone finished reading they all made their decisions. They all would come, because they all wanted to know what was in store for them at a party Midoriya and Bakugo were throwing together.

 **Katsuki Bakugo's POV:**

He sat on the couch, impatiently tapping his foot against it. Many kids were already sitting around the couch, all dressed in pajamas. They had formed groups with their closest friends, and were obviously gossiping about others. Bakugo just waited in a layed back position, for Deku to finally arrive. For some reason the boy had insisted on coming last. So Bakugo kept himself busy by observing the room.

Many of the girls wore skimpy pj's that didn't leave much to the imagination, but their clothes would be comfortable at least. The boys also wore little clothing, all of them came without shirts. This room was very hot, in both ways. Done with his observations, Bakugo closed his eyes. He started humming to occupy his mind. Slowly, he drifted into sleep.

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV:**

Midoriya, who wasn't comfortable showing off his body to others, came in a shirt and sweatpants. He did arrive last, only to see a crowd of giggling girls surrounding a sleeping Kacchan. As he approached they moved aside to create a pathway for him. Of course, not being able to resist, the students had been listening to Kacchan while he talked in his sleep. So far though, no one knew who he was dreaming about. Midoriya sat down facing Kacchan.

"Why didn't you wake him up?" He asked accusingly. A blushing girl response quickly.

"He's been saying some interesting things, just listen." He shook his head in disappointment, but he listened anyway.

"Fine, I'll wait." The girls giggled in excitement. This would be hilarious. When Midoriya's focus went back to Kacchan, he saw that the boy had shifted and was now wearing a dumb grin on his face.

"Hmm." Kacchan said, breathing it deeply. "You smell amazing. Please, won't you stay a little longer?" Midoriya's eyes widened in shock. Who was he talking about? Whoever he was dreaming about must've been in the same bed as him. Midoriya, reacting quickly, slapped Kacchan lightly on his face.

"Wake up Kacchan!"

 **Katsuki Bakugo's POV:**

Thinking he was still dreaming, he mumbled while looking into those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Good morning cutie, how was your sleep?" He watched sheepishly as Deku's face filled with red color, so cute. He finally snapped out of his dream like state when he heard voices around him, they were all laughing uncontrollably. Oh fuck! They must've all heard what he just said, thank the gods that he didn't actually use Deku's name. To cover up his blushing face he put on his angry face.

"Shut the fuck up!" Apparently no one could take him seriously anymore, because they all just laughed harder. He needed to bring his old friend back, Mr. Rage.

"I said, shut-the-fuck-up, or I swear, I'll kill you all!" That phrase made everyone shrink back in fear, putting on apologetic faces.

"Now tell me, What the fuck did you hear?" He mustered all his anger to ask the question. Fear was his friend. Deku answered smartly, as always.

"We didn't hear anything, right guys?" He asked the last part with emphasis, trying to get them to play along. Dam Deku, too intelligent for his own good. The timid teens played along as best as they could.

"Right!" He sat down in relief. At least only their ears would hear it and no one else's. Time to move on.

"Ok then, lets play a game." The students in the back of the room perked up. It was a sleepover, it should be all fun and games, right? Bakugo paused for effect. "The game is called Raise Your Hand." He looked at the silent teenagers surrounding him. They were all listening in interest.

"Each person playing gets three questions. They all have to be related in some way or another. We'll sit in a circle and go around until everyone's gone. An example for a question would be, If you're tired raise your hand. Then anyone who's tired raises their hand. That rule also includes the person who asks the question. To make this game more fun I strongly encourage that you all tell the fucking truth, ok?" Bakugo finished explaining and smirked devilishly.

"I'll start so you know what to do." He looked around the room, challenging anyone to protest. No one said a thing.

"Ok then, raise your if you're straight." His plan was finally set into motion. Bakugo would find out everything he needed to know about Deku, and maybe even more. To his relief, only Sero, Sato, and Mineta raised their hands.

"Raise your hand if you're bisexual." This time a lot of peoples hands went up, including Midoriya's, Iida's, Todoroki's, Uraraka's, Hagakure's, Ojiro's, Shoji's, Koda's, Kaminari's, Tsuyu's, Jiro's, Tokoyami's, Aoyama's, and Yaoyorozu's. Class 1-A was extremly open minded. Bakugo now said his predictable third phrase.

"If you're gay, raise your hand." Once he finished speaking, he noticeably rose his hand up in the air, trying to encourage the last student. Kirishima, very shakily, rose his hand up. Bakugo glanced at the red haired boy curiously, then he clapped his hands once for everyone's attention.

"Ok! Who wants to go next?"

 **AN:** Can you guess who's going next? I just got to say, I had so much fun writing this chapter because it focuses on Bakugo. I'll have to warn you that my future chapters will probably start centering around him more often. I love making him have actual character development. Plus, if you haven't figured it out, my favorite ship is BakuDeku or KatsuDeku. Whatever ship name you use for Izuku Midoriya x Katsuki Bakugo.

By the way I haven't completely figured out who's going to be shipped with who by the end, so no I don't have ships for everyone in my story yet. That means I am NOT doing Mineta X Mei or any kissing/sexual scenes quite yet.


	7. 7: The Truth

**AN:** Please enjoy this chapter, because the next one will probably take a little longer to write.

 **Chapter 7: The Truth**

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV:**

He was impressed that Kacchan was managing to keep his cool. He wondered what powerful force in Kacchan's head was keeping him from exploding like he usually did. Since he had so many questions without answers, he decided to go next.

"I'll go." Midoriya's soft voice carried surprisingly well through the room, making the students attention shift to him. With everyone's interest peaked, he asked his first question.

"Who actually wants to be here?" His question seemed to stump many people, and it took a while before they started raising their hands. Only Shoji, Sato, Sero, Koda, and Tokoyami were left with their hands folded in their laps.

"You can leave you know." Midoriya said seriously. The five boys gladly left and went to sleep. He paused before asking his next question.

"Sorry for this, but I'm curious. How many of you got me on your matchmaker test results?"

 **Katsuki Bakugo's POV:**

Bakugo didn't say anything, but he really wanted to know the answer to Deku's question too. He needed to scout his competition. He took a sip of water, only to spray it out of his mouth as hands kept on going up. Finally he stared, horrified as every hand was raised except Deku's. What the fuck!

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV:**

One look at the sea of hands and he had to cover his tomato red face in embarrassment. Midoriya never thought this many people would raise their hands, it was overwhelming. Also, most of the water from Kacchan's glass had soaked the back of his shirt, sending droplets down his spine and causing him to shiver. To gain confidence he smiled and asked his last question quickly.

"How many of you would say yes if I asked you out?" He braced himself for humiliation as no one raised their hand for a while. Finally, a brave soul managed to raise his hand. It was Todoroki. The sexy boy's truthfulness inspired some others to admit defeat and raise their hands too. The culprits included Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, and Ochaco Uraraka. Their hands were now all stained into Midoriya's brain.

 **Katsuki Bakugo's POV:**

He couldn't raise his hand. No matter how much he wanted to, he knew that it'd be too suspicious to his classmates. So instead, he eyed his new rivals with hate. They were nothing but spike strips on the road to Deku's heart. With his anger building, he pointed at Todoroki.

"Why don't you go next?" Bakugo's voice was filled with fake interest. He wanted to get his revenge on this fiery boy somehow. The half and half just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure." All focus went to him. "Uh... raise your hand if you would rather play truth or dare." Todoroki finished by raising his hand. Bakugo thought for a while and smirked. Truth or dare, sounds fun. He rose his hand, majority rules, they were playing a new game.

The group was now down to ten players because many just wanted to watch or go to sleep. Sparkle boy, Tail dude, and nerdy girl were all part of the audience. While goth girl and battery idiot went to bed. The remaining students were pumped up on anticipation. What would happen next?

Bakugo smiled at the excited group, they were all waiting to begin. It was the perfect opportunity to start a chain reaction.

"Deku, truth or dare?" Bakugo's loud and deep voice caught peoples attention easily. They all waited patiently for Deku's answer. Good, he hoped that him asking Deku the question would make the boy an easy target for other dares. Those dares were gold to Bakugo.

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV:**

Midoriya had already decide earlier that if Kacchan could keep his cool, then he could too. So he answered quickly.

"Truth." Kacchan almost looked angry at his decision.

"Ok, why the fuck did you pick truth?" Yeah, Kacchan had wanted him to take the dare. That's when he decided he wouldn't take any dares; he did it just to tease the boy.

"Because I'd rather say something stupid than do something stupid." Midoriya replied expertly. Several students nodded their agreement. It made sense. Then Hagikure piped up.

"Midoriya, truth or dare?" He slouched against the couch comfortably.

"Truth."

"Who was your top result?" The invisible girl gave an almost evil giggle. He smirked and replied as quickly as he could, making his voice come out smooth and confident.

"Mr. Todoroki over there was my number one." The interrogator giggled in excitement and faced her friend.

"Your turn Mina! Make it good!" She said, shaking the pink alien. The girl blushed softly, then she asked her question.

"Truth or dare Mr. Green Hair?" Her teasing made him smile.

"Truth." Mina thought for a moment, and she curiously asked her question.

"Why did you wear a shirt when all the other guys didn't?" Midoriya struggled to keep his face from turning red at that direct question. He answered as calmly as possible.

"Easy, that's because I don't like to show off." Mina, clearly impressed by his reply, backed off.

 **Eijiro Kirishima's POV:**

He decided it was time for some action.

"Midoriya! Dare or dare?" Shifting slightly, Midoriya leaned forward and spoke.

"I choose truth." This boy wouldn't give up easily, but neither would he. Kirishima watched, amazed as Midoriya returned to his original relaxed position. Shockingly, he seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"Well Kiri, are you going to ask a question or waste your turn?" The messy haired boy asked him with raised eyebrows. Putting his wits back together Kiri gave an answer.

"Ask a question."

"Well, there's the truth, who said it had to come from me?" Midoriya smirked at Kirishima. He had caught him again. What an idiot he was.

 **Tsuyu Asui's POV:**

Midoriya was obviously challenging everyone in the circle, making him the target of all the questions. He was just waiting for someone to hit the bullseye. Tsuyu decided it was her turn to throw a dart.

"Truth or dare, emerald eyes?" The frog girl asked the question teasingly. Smirking at her joke, the boy spoke.

"Truth, of course." Tsuyu asked her already thought-out question.

"Who was your third result?" He gave his answer almost too quick, so close.

"I got my dear friend Ochaco Uraraka." His smooth voice sent Uraraka's face up into flames.

 **Ochaco Uraraka's POV:**

Although she was still blushing, Uraraka managed to take her turn.

"Truth or dare Deku?" Bobbing his foot up and down absently, he replied.

"Truth." She asked an important question.

"Do you currently have a crush on someone?" The question had been on her mind since the game began. Now, she finally got her answer.

"Why yes, yes I do." He gave the answer too easy, it wasn't like him to act this cool. He was a nerd after all. Everyone, now thoroughly engaged, looked to Todoroki. It was his turn.

"Truth or dare?" He asked in his usual boring voice. Midorya sank further into the couch and said, "Truth."

"What's you favorite food?" Midoriya actually laughed at the question, it was terrible.

"Can't you do better than that Todoroki?"

"No, I can't." The boy said honestly.

"Ok well, I don't really have a favorite food." Todoroki shrugged as if it didn't matter.

"Me neither." His seriousness in this situation made many people laugh. Who was next? Uraraka turned her head towards the next in line, Iida.

"Since it seems to be a theme, I'll direct my question at you Midoriya. Truth or dare?" Midoriya chuckled.

"I think you should know my answer by now."

"Indeed. So, I think we'd all like know, why did you partner up with Bakugo for the matchmaker test?" She nodded her head, she definitely wanted to know. Midoriya grinned, and once again gave an intelligent answer.

"None of your business." He continued, "That's the truth. It's not anyones business but Kacchan and I." His conclusion made her frown in disappointment. Her sulking however, was cut short when the long forgotten Mineta spoke loudly to Midoriya.

"Truth or dare?" The questioned boy sat up and crossed his legs.

"I think you all can guess what I'm going to say."

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV:**

When he said that the students all seemed to give up. It was just as he'd predicted. He could now lift their miserable spirits.

"After careful deliberation I've decided to choose…..dare." Heads snapped in his direction. Their spirits were raised. Now they all pressured Mineta to give the best dare ever given. All eyes were on the hero in training called Grape Juice. His shaky voice carried through the whole room.

"I dare you to take your shirt off and leave it off for the rest of the night!" The same heads went down in frustration. "What! We all want to see that! Don't tell me you don't." Mineta did gained a few supporters from his short speech. Izuku Midoriya almost reached his cracking point at that dare, but he stitched himself back together and took off his shirt.

Most people responded with nothing, but some blushed and a few even whistled. Those whistles finally cast him over the line. Clearing his throat he squeaked out a sentence.

"Well it's my turn. So Kacchan, truth or dare?" Everyone had forgotten that Midoriya had a turn. They all turned to watch Kacchan for an answer.

 **Katsuki Bakugo's POV:**

Bakugo figured that Deku would chose him.

"Dare!" Deku gave him an evil smile of victory.

"I dare you to kiss the person you were dreaming about earlier!" That was probably the best dare anyone in the room had ever heard, but it was the worst for Bakugo. His face exploded with red coloration and this time there was no covering it up.

 **AN:** Maybe you can see the theme that I use when I name my chapters. I use words that are actually said or thought by the characters during that chapter at least once.


	8. 8: Lime Conditioner

**AN:** Idk. I've gotten to chapter 13 in my pre-write story. I haven't even finished it. I have a terrible habit of jumping between watching anime and writing about it.

 **Chapter 8: Lime Conditioner**

 **Katsuki Bakugo's POV:**

The multicolored eyes bore deeply into his mind, prying for the information that he'd locked away. The key was stored in the far reaches of his mind. It could only be reached by him when he thought something perverted. That part of his brain used to be a ghost town, but recently the population had skyrocketed to unknown heights. Although the populous was large, it only consisted of one person. The only person he'd ever thought about in a dirty way, Deku.

There was no way he wanted anyone to know about his private town. If his town of thoughts was shared with anyone, he'd be ruined. He knew he'd already made a mistake by falling asleep earlier, but that situation was salvageable. If he let the key loosen from his grasp for even a second, then the whole of class 1-A would know his secret. Kissing Deku would most certainly lead to his demise.

Thinking of his town made him easily decide that he couldn't take the dare. Nothing and nobody could make him do it, at least not in front of this crowd of lying faces. After completing his thoughts he spoke out loud and clear.

"No way! I'm not going to fucking do that! Plus there's no way you can know if my dream was even about anyone in this fucking room!"

 **Eijiro Kirishima's POV:**

It was clear to many people that they weren't going to see anything tonight. Kirishima however, wouldn't give in until his curiosity was satisfied. He tried to take an encouraging approach to the situation.

"Come on Bakugo, no one will judge. We all already know you're gay, so what could be that bad about a single kiss?" He wanted to support his spike haired friend, even if no one else would. Bakugo glared angrily at him.

"I don't fucking care! I'm not going to do it just to satisfy a bunch of overly curious idiots!" Kiri made a note that this was a sensitive subject for his temperamental buddy, and decided not to mention it in future conversations. For Bakugo's sake, and for his own.

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV:**

Midoriya was the only one left to pressure Kacchan. He knew how to handle it. He needed to do something a little risky, he was going to have to provoke Kacchan just a little.

"Kacchan don't worry. You don't have to kiss them on the lips, and I didn't say you had to do it now. I just never thought you'd be one to back down from a challenge." He said the last part with glistening eyes. This would work. Kacchan gave a predictable response.

"I don't quit! I'll fucking do it, but not today. I'm fucking tired." Midoriya smiled, that technique always worked. Once again Midoriya would get his answer, eventually.

 **Katsuki Bakugo's POV (several minutes later):**

The perverted part of his brain had been secretly plotting ever since Deku had removed his shirt. He wasn't really aware of the plot until he caught his own foot betraying him, it had been slowly moving Deku's sleeping bag closer to his during the groups ongoing conversations. He swore internally. Something was seriously wrong with him. Maybe his hormones were all getting used at once. That actually made sense, he'd never really been attracted to anyone during puberty. So he'd finally been able to explain to himself why he kept acting like this.

The rest of the students went to sleep, finally leaving him and Deku alone. They were the only people still awake. Bakugo's plan could commence as soon as Deku went to sleep. He got super bored waiting for the boy. Just go to bed already! Deku finally broke the silence.

"Goodnight Kacchan. Have fun with whatever you're doing." He gave a big yawn and rolled onto his sleeping bag. Deku didn't take long to fall asleep, he must've been really tired. Copying Deku's yawn, he lay down on his temporary bed. Now was his chance, but he had to be safe.

He waited ten minutes, fingers tapping impatiently.

Twenty minutes, just a little longer.

Twenty four, close enough.

Slowly he reached over with his hand, finally letting his plan become a success. He ran his fingers gently through Deku's hair. It didn't feel like grass at all. Gaining curiosity, he leaned forward. Bakugo breathed in deeply, it didn't smell like grass either. His hair felt exactly the way it looked, soft as the newest fluff on a cat's ears. It smelled faintly of lime conditioner. Bakugo breathed in again, closer to Deku's neck this time. A warm, salty smell that was obviously sweat, filled his nostrils. Instead of being grossed out by the sweat, the scent intoxicated him. Deku smelled too good.

If he did this any longer he'd officially be addicted. It'd be even worse to go near Deku without getting the urge to close the distance between them. He should stop, now. Bakugo pulled his hand away only for a second, but he found himself quickly pulled back to the fluff. Then something out of his control happened. His sexual thoughts overpowered the rest of his mind.

Unable to resist, he scooted closer to Deku until his body enveloped the boy's back. The generated warmth made the butterflies flutter in his nerves. Bakugo let out a sigh of contentment as he slid his arm protectively around Deku's abdomen. He caressed the sleeping boy's chest with the tips of his fingers. The feeling that came with touching Deku like this was nothing like what he'd imagined. It was too addictive. Bad news for him, he had to stop. Continuing this would only lead to worse things. If Bakugo kept doing this his body would want more, but how could he stop?

Knowing he couldn't remove his hands from Deku's body, he attempted to convince himself that this was adequate. He repeated the phrase in his head while gently navigating his thumb across Deku's muscles. His soft touches acted like a lullaby, and he drifted off to the darkness of sleep with Deku laying comfortably in his arms.

 **AN:** This was awesome! Amazing fluff for me to write. It is definitely my favorite chapter to read so far. I hope you liked it as much as I did. I know it's a little uh... how to say this?


	9. 9: Great Picture

**AN:** This chapter was basically written to fill in until the real good stuff is written and edited. (chapters 12-15)

 **Chapter 9: Great Picture**

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV:**

A bright flash caused Midoriya to rub his eyes instinctively. Time to get up. Wait, why was he so warm. He felt overheated. As if he shared the body heat of two people. Pushing the thought away, he stretched his arms back with his lids still halfway closed. When he sat up he immediately noticed that his earlier assumption had been correct.

A well muscled arm was wrapped firmly around him, and his whole back was covered by another person's body. Realizing the situation he leapt away, glancing back over his shoulder. The culprit was Kacchan! Turning his head around, he also noticed that the other students were all awake and they seemed to be resisting the urge to laugh. Oh... The whole class was up! That meant they had all seen him and Kacchan sleeping together. Crap. Was that light the flash of a camera? This did not look good for either teenager.

He hadn't ended up like that on purpose, but no one would believe that. So instead of saying anything, he snatched up his sleeping bag and set it by his crumpled shirt. With all eyes following his movements, he lightly kicked Kacchan in the ribs.

 **Katsuki Bakugo's POV:**

Bakugo rolled to the side to escape the annoying prodding. Groaning in irritation, he muttered.

"Go away, I'm fucking sleeping." Then he slid his arms in to brush a strand of hair from his face. His eyes shot open when he felt no resistance on his arm. Deku was gone! He sat up frantically, only to be met with several smirking faces. He looked around in bewilderment, then he saw Deku. The sight of that boy's face brought his memory back in an instant. He'd fallen asleep next to Deku! Everyone had seen them together. Based on his luck, some students had probably taken pictures too. Why did his stupid brain have to make him have those impulses last night? His cover was most certainly blown now. Maybe, if he pretended like he didn't know what was going on then his classmates might believe that this whole thing was an accident. It was worth a try.

"What the fuck do you want idiots?" The pink faced girl gave him an answer.

"We'd all like to know what you and Midoriya were doing, but the boy won't talk." She finished with a smirk. The girl obviously thought she'd gained an easy victory. It was intriguing that Deku wouldn't talk. Something must be going on in that fluffy head of his. It was all up to Bakugo to turn this around. He tilted his head and blinked his lashes teasingly.

"What do you mean?" He asked the question using a high pitched voice in an effort to sound feminine. The alien girl frowned, but gave an answer by pulling out her phone. She pointed to the screen.

"This is what I mean." Bakugo took his time studying the picture. It was a great picture after all. He almost asked her to send it to him, but that wouldn't help the situation.

"Oh, well that's an easy explanation." Mina quirked an eyebrow in doubt.

"Please, explain." Before saying anything he snatched her phone. While she was distracted he quickly sent the picture to himself, couldn't resist. Then he destroyed the evidence by deleting it.

"I'll tell you what we were doing. We were sleeping of course!" Bakugo said the last part with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. He handed her the phone back with a wide grin on his face.

"You bastard! You deleted it!" He chuckled at her use of language. She's a feisty one.

"It doesn't matter. You can just ask Todoroki, Tsuyu, Hagakure, or Aoyama for one." Deku surprised everyone with his educated guess. The boy had been thinking something earlier. He wore a look that radiated false calm. Bakugo smiled, he was acting as if the situation wasn't relevant. What an interesting approach. It once again irritated him how brilliant Deku actually was.

"Oh, I also wanted to say thanks to everyone for giving me this wonderful gift." The green haired boy unfolded his crumpled shirt from last night. It revealed a collection of class 1-A's signatures, and a few side notes too. They had made fun of Deku by signing his shirt, impressive. Deku, who was grinning widely, continued talking.

"All I need now is Kacchan's signature and I'll have a complete set!" A few people laughed at his antics. Bakugo smirked at him, wondering what he'd do next.

 **Ochaco Uraraka's POV:**

She was stunned at the way Midoriya was acting. She could tell it was still him, but it seemed as if he was hiding his real thoughts. Uraraka, being the shy person she was, didn't voice her opinion out loud. Instead she watched the messy haired boy with curiosity, and she let his smooth, careful voice fill her head. She'd let someone else speak.

 **Tenya Iida's POV:**

He decided that something needed to be done. The student's questions all remained unanswered, but instead of prying for the answers they were listening intently to Midoriya's constant rambling. They had been caught in his trap. Although he wanted to end this nonsense, he didn't know how. At least there wasn't any school today, so they couldn't be late to class. Aha! There was no school! That meant he could propose a class trip to have fun. It'd certainly get everyone's minds off this endless conversation. Clearing his throat, he appealed to the mess of mixed teens.

"Who wants to spend the day enjoying themselves with group activities that are sure to increase our ability to work as a team?" His steady voice got their attention. Smiles grew on many student's faces. Then, still in the spirit of the game they'd played yesterday, sixteen people rose their hands. Iida grinned in success. This was going to be a grand adventure.

 **AN:** Like I said this is a to fill your needs and prolong the amount of time I get to write the next chapters. They are going to be fun. :) I still hope this was a good chapter that satisfied your fanfiction addiction.


	10. 10: Gesture of Gratitude

**AN:** I needed to give Bakugo some character development, so that's what this chapter is for.

 **Chapter 10: Gesture of Gratitude**

 **Toru Hagakure's POV:**

To start off she wasn't sure she should mention her idea. She didn't know if it'd be a good one considering what had happened last time. She decided to take the risk and go for it.

"I think we should go to the mall first!" Her cheery voice was followed by her sleeves going up in the air in excitement. Her best friend Mina immediately backed her up.

"That's a great idea Toru, lets do it!" The students all eventually agreed, and they went to their first destination. When they arrived at the mall everyone split into groups with their friends after establishing a meeting place. Their decisions were so quick that four unprepared students were left behind to form their own group. Toru felt pity for those fools. Two of them had fallen for it again. The unsuspecting group contained Uraraka, Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugo. The invisible girl glanced at the green haired boy one last time. She was thinking of how he'd been left with three of his friends, but they all wanted to be more than friends. Midoriya had some serious bad luck. Or good luck? Hagakure finished her gawking and was off.

 **Ochaco Uraraka's POV:**

She didn't really want to be here. It brought back the terrible memory of Tomura threatening Midoriya about the Herokiller. At least this time the two of them weren't alone. Although, she might prefer it that way.

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV:**

He tried to keep his breathing steady. He put on a smile to hide the fear growing inside. Then he started walking.

"Where do you want to go?" Midoriya thought it was weird to be asking Kacchan and Todoroki that question, considering they had never actually been to the mall. Even though he and Kacchan had grown closer to being friends ever since the U.A. Matchmaker ordeal, he was still weary of asking the easily angered boy anything. He found himself wondering what Kacchan thought about him. Maybe he would ask later if he had enough courage. Looking around absently he realized that everyone was following him blindly.

"Seriously, where do you want to go?" He repeated the question hopefully.

"Wherever the fuck you want, I've never been here." Kacchan answered for him and Todoroki both. Midoriya shrugged in compliance.

"Lets eat food I guess." His stomach growled in agreement. It was already lunchtime and they'd all missed breakfast. Walking side by side, they shuffled into the food court.

 **Katsuki Bakugo's POV:**

He wondered what they would do next. After eating a variety of Japanese food, the group had went back into the wide hallway. Their meeting time wasn't for another hour. He looked at Deku for direction and the boy just shrugged.

"Do you need anything?" Deku asked his friends curiously. Bakugo almost shook his head, but he stopped when he got an idea.

"Yeah, do you know where I can buy a pot?"

 **Shoto Todoroki's POV:**

He glanced at Bakugo and quirked an eyebrow. Another pot? What was this weirdo doing? Why did he want another pot? Was he going to buy one so he could give Todoroki's back? That was actually a good idea, and a thoughtful one. Was this the same Bakugo from three days ago? He turned towards Midoriya who also looked confused by the request, but the green haired boy quickly shook it off and headed to a nearby gardening store.

 **Katsuki Bakugo's POV:**

It was the first time Bakugo was thinking like this. He was thinking about buying Icy-hot a better pot as a gesture of gratitude. What was this weird impulse to be nice? Was he truly changing this much just to please Deku? He hadn't realized just how much he wanted Deku until now. It irritated him that he would go so far as to be kind to Todoroki just for one fucking person.

He glanced at Deku's smiling face and his heart did summersaults, telling him it was worth it. Yes, he was willing to be nice, for a little bit, if it could get him closer to the boy he loved. When did he become such a fucking sappy romantic? If he'd spoken his thoughts out loud it'd sound like one of those terrible love stories that never ended well. Good thing he didn't say it out loud.

Bakugo finally brought his focus back to the present situation. He observed the store's contents, trying to make it seem like he'd been looking the whole time. He grabbed a glossy red pot off the shelf. The color would pop in Todoroki's simple room. What? He was excellent at observing, especially if it was enemy territory. As they exited the store, Bakugo handed the pot to the half and half.

"Here, Thanks for the fucking uniform and stuff." Todoroki gave a small smile of surprise. The other students looked at the two in awe. They weren't used to Bakugo acting nice. The spike haired boy grunted and crossed his arms at his confused and staring friends. It was a gesture of gratitude, what's so weird about showing gratitude?

 **Shoto Todoroki's POV:**

He was shocked by Bakugo's show of kindness. It was a part of the boy he'd never witnessed before. Awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, he stuttered out a sentence.

"Y-your welcome." He tucked the glossy pot under his arm for safe keeping. It would be a symbol of Bakugo's change. Todoroki watched in amazement as Bakugo actually smiled. Then Midoriya had to interrupt.

"Sorry to intrude, but it's time to go." Todoroki nodded and walked with the group to the mall's center. That spot was class 1-A's meeting place.

 **AN:** It kills me to watch how slowly they develop characters in the anime. I mean, they didn't show any major changes in character until the end of season three (for Bakugo). Crap. I just realized that my chapters are getting too short. I'll make sure to make the next one a little longer. Sorry for the wait.

By the way, thanks for reviews, follows, and favorites. They are my motivation to push through the dreaded writer's block I'm having.


	11. 11: The Arcade

**AN:** Sorry about the mess up, here it is redone. Enjoy life...and living.

 **Chapter 11: The Arcade**

 **Tenya Iida's POV:**

The rest of the groups had arrived late. They'd all had their fair share of fun, but now it was time to bring on the competition. Iida prayed that Bakugo wouldn't switch to his usual battle mode in this peticular competition. Giving one last prayer, Iida made his proposal.

"Who would like to hone their coordination skills by participating in a friendly competition?" The impatient students turned their heads toward him with interest.

"I propose that we hold a partner challenge in the arcade to find out who's the best at open fire upon hoards of zombies." The words arcade and challenge caused many students to grin maliciously.

"The winner gets free dinner!" He added the last part for extra incentive, it worked. The crowd of battle hungry teenagers swarmed into the mall's arcade. Iida knew they all needed a break from super villains and school. This would be the perfect way.

 **Mina Ashido's POV:**

No one knew just how much she played video games until they read the leaderboards on all the arcade consoles. She had proudly worked her way up to second place on every single game. Her friends doused her with admiration.

"I didn't know you liked games this much!" Hagakure said enthusiastically. "You'll definitely win!" Mina blushed from the attention.

"You never know, maybe someone will be a natural at this." She replied modestly. What she didn't know however, was that the first place holder was in class 1-A under the username TotalNerdyGirl606.

 **Momo Yaoyorozu's POV:**

She shielded the screen so none of her friends or classmates could see. They didn't know how much she came to the mall on her own. She loved shopping, and whenever she went shopping she had extra time. The only thing she could do to pass that time was go to the arcade. So of course, she had her own place on the leaderboard.

She finally finished entering her login information. She reviewed the information just to be sure. Yep that was her, TotalNerdyGirl606. She was ready to win.

 **Tenya Iida's POV:**

There was no way he could've known the skill levels of his fellow classmates, however he would soon find out just how skilled they were at this common hobby called gaming. The high level skills among them however, did prove to increase competitiveness. He caught a few newbies even making bets on who would win. The winner wasn't only going to get chicken dinner, thanks to some patrons they'd get yen too. It was time to start shooting.

"Ok lets make pairs and go two at a time, the top scoring teams will face each other in the final round. Winner takes all!" Iida raised his voice in encouragement. He knew the exact best person for him to team up with.

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV** :

Midoriya struggled to chose his partner. He wanted to team up with all his friends, so the choice was hard. Instead of choosing, he waited for someone to ask him. As soon as he thought that however, he noticed a person standing shyly in the corner. Not wanting her to be left out, he waved to his friends and headed over. He tapped the girl on her shoulder causing her to look up. He smiled widely to cheer her up.

"Would you like to be my partner?" She looked surprised by his question.

"Me?" She asked uncertainly. He nodded and grinned reassuringly.

"No ones asked you yet right?" She looked down in embarrassment.

"No, I always get left out." Midoriya smirked.

"Not anymore Jiro, lets win!"

 **Kyoka Jiro's POV:**

Jiro gave a small, reluctant smile at Midoriya's words. This guy was way too nice. It kind of scared her how easily he could change a person's mood. Hopefully she wouldn't let him gothic tendencies would have to be put aside for today.

She'd never played a game at the arcade before. Twisting, she and Midoriya headed toward the group of teams. Jiro realized that the green-haired boys choice had left many of his friends to pair up randomly. There were some interesting pairs to be seen. Apparently a lot of people wanted to try out some new partnerships out of curiosity.

Since the teams were all made, the gaming could begin. Who would go first? She was answered when the students started cheering for their chosen victims. The pair caved to the continuous pressure and stepped onto the shooting platform.

 **Fumikage Tokoyami's POV:**

He wasn't much of a gamer, and neither was Tsuyu. They both struggled at not being able to use their powers for something. Usually they'd be a good team, but not in this situation. He couldn't use Dark Shadow to help him shoot zombies. That'd be weird and he wasn't allowed to use his quirk in the mall anyway, so he and Tsuyu didn't place anywhere near the top. Their classmates cheered for them anyway and the next group that was soon to replace them as the center of attention.

 **Mashirao Ojiro's POV:**

He used his tail to gently nudge the nervous Hagakure onto the platform with him. He had the desire to make it to the top so he could compete against his honorable partner. It would be a wonderful experience for the both of them.

They shot zombies down until there was too many to shoot. Although it wasn't the best score, they tried their hardest and that's what counts. He shook Hagakure's hand firmly.

"You fought well, we make a great team." He said while smiling genuinely. Hagakure giggled happily at his serious attitude.

"We sure do!"

 **Denki Kaminari's POV:**

He was partnered with Kirishima again. He hadn't really wanted to, but the red head didn't have enough bravery to ask his number one. Kiri was a lost cause.

So, feeling bummed and bored, he didn't actually try to get further than the first level. Kiri had to pay for his cowardess. Neither of them tried to win, what was the point?

 **Shoto Todoroki's POV:**

He would never have actually of picked Bakugo, but it was better than being with a stranger. Most of class 1-A were strangers to him. He really only knew Iida and Midoriya because of the sports festival and the Herokiller incident. Pairing with Bakugo was just a better choice than choosing another classmate. As soon as the game began however, Todoroki didn't regret his decision. They were doing some solid work.

Unfortunately, an extra huge wave of mega zombies caught them by surprise and they didn't beat the high scorer.

 **Ochaco Uraraka's POV:**

She was excited to use her skills along with her also amazing partner, video gaming master, Mina. They were almost guaranteed the win. Once the plastic guns were placed into their hands Uraraka entered assassin mode. Fake blood sprayed the screen as the girls shot their hearts out, literally. The bullets hit the drooling zombies straight through the chest. Their score went above first thanks to their amazing teamwork.

The awe inspiring game finally ended when a giant zombie squashed their avatars in rage. No one could beat that score.

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV:**

His jaw dropped when he saw Uraraka and Mina dominate the game. It was an awesome show. Shaking off his admiration, he grabbed Jiro's wrist and dragged her up with him onto the pad of doom. It was time to kill some zombies!

He had watched the last game with careful analysis. Now, he copied the previous team's maneuvers to reach the giant zombie. Jiro looked at him in amazement, probably wondering how he'd memorized the game's layout so quickly. Midoriya never revealed the answer, but instead he made his character move aside just in time. The giant's foot barely missed him. He and Jiro quickly shot its leg with their guns. Their score passed Mina's by one hundred points.

Thinking there was no need to continue, they let the zombie do his work and while their avatars were screaming in agony, they high-fived each other and walked off the platform. There was no way anyone could beat their score after all.

 **Tenya Iida's POV:**

He had chosen the perfect partner. The two of them easily soared through the levels, reaching the humongous zombie faster than anyone else.

Momo's video gaming skills were highly developed and she dodged the giant's attacks with ease. Pushing onwards, they finished the game with an impossible score that butted out Midoriya's by three hundred points. Although they'd done the seemingly impossible, the zombie giant was still undefeated. Only a truly desperate individual could kill it.

 **Minoru Mineta's POV:**

Mineta cracked his knuckles in preparation. He needed that prize. The yen was a must in order to execute perverted plan #302. Aoyama, his partner, looked at the purple midget with concern.

"Mineta, there's no way we can beat Momo's score, lets just give up." He said in defeat. Mineta smirked.

"Fine I'll do it by myself." He grabbed the oversized gun and started shooting. To give himself motivation he thought of the many boobs he'd see if he won. He drooled at his flaring imagination. So many boobs!

"Holy shit!" The words of a shocked teen made everyone watch the screen as Mineta continued his game. There was so much blood covering it that it made several people nauseous even though it was fake. Mineta was too good at the game; it was scary.

More people watched in amazement as Mineta tore the giant zombie to shreds in a matter of seconds. The purple boy sucked in air desperately after his big finish. Then, as the monster died its terrifying death, yellow words scrolled across the screen dramatically. You Win! Mineta could now begin execution of plan #302.

 **Ochaco Uraraka's POV:**

She should've known the perverted Mineta had planned the use of his yen accordingly. He had known of course that none of the girls could resist free clothes, especially if it was swim wear.

His promise was that any swimsuit the girls modeled for him would be payed for by him; it was a grand scheme and a great deal. So Mineta and the other boys watched as the girls took the offer without much complaint. All except Momo, who could buy anything she wanted.

Uraraka blushed when she exited the changing room. She'd chosen an expensive orange bikini that she'd always wanted, but could never afford. It was defiantly appealing to the onlookers. Though many looked away out of respect for her; she thanked those kind boys silently. One of them was Midoriya.

Her blush suddenly grew deeper when she realized that she actually wanted the green-haired boy to see her. What was she thinking? She quickly changed back into her clothes and handed the suit to Mineta.

"I expect you to keep your word mister!" She said almost threateningly. Mineta eyed her pervertedly.

"No problem." He answered while drooling obnoxiously. That guy is such a pervert!

 **Tenya Iida's POV:**

After the girls finished he readied himself to give his next proposal for the group's activities. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

"I would like us to do one more thing before the day is done." His voice made everyone's heads turn.

"Since we've already improved our hand-eye coordination I think we should improve our motor skills next." He looked around at the curious and expecting faces of his classmates.

"I set us all up with a time earlier, so our room should be ready and reserved. We're going to have a paintball fight!"

 **AN: **Alright, hopefully by chapter 13 I will get to the good stuff. (;


	12. 12: Irrational

**An: Apparently, I won't be waiting until chapter 13 to get to the good stuff, Surprise! It starts now! Also, hi, I'm not dead.**

 **Disclaimer: So yeah, I don't own BNHA/MHA**

 **Chapter 12: Irrational**

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV:**

The paintball facility was made more exciting by the fact that it allowed the use of quirks. Midoriya was already pumped to train some more using One for All. His power could only grow from the impending fun filled battle. He was now left to wonder who would be on his team.

He knew the matches were random, so he probably wouldn't end up with any of his closest friends. He watched the starting board as it began to shuffle their names into four teams of four. He smiled at the outcome.

His team included Mina, Tsuyu, Kacchan, and himself. They could cover each other's weaknesses fairly well.

Midoriya looked at the other three teams. Team One had Iida, Uraraka, Todoroki, and Aoyama. Team Two consisted of Ojiro, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Jiro. Finally, Team Three had Tokoyami, Hagakure, Mineta, and Momo. This was going to be a dangerous game.

His team and Iida's team seemed to be most likely to succeed because of power, but Iida's had an advantage because of Todoroki. Also, he didn't know if Kacchan would listen to him in a game like this. He couldn't factor out the other teams either, all of Class 1-A became creative when they needed to be. So, naturally, he started rambling ideas out loud. A calloused hand reached under his chin and tilted it upwards.

"Shut up Deku, it's annoying when you do that." Suddenly, they both realized their proximity and Kacchan gave a soft and almost unnoticeable blush while Izuku's entire face became engulfed in bright red. They both decided to put it aside and moved onward.

"We can win this Deku, we get to use quirks after all," encouraged Kacchan (didn't think I'd ever write about Bakugo "encouraging" anything).

That was the first time in probably nine years that Izuku had heard Kacchan use the word "we". His face was enveloped in a knowing smile.

"What's the plan?"

 **Katsuki Bakugou's POV:**

What's the plan? Hell if he knew. He shot his best "confused but hopeful" expression Deku's way. His well-known "rival" rolled his eyes obnoxiously.

"Okay, so no one has a plan then." Deku asked as more of a question than a phrase. His green eyes accessed the blank stares around him. Bakugo could only give a shrug as he wasn't used to cooperating, so all his plans needed only one person to pull it off. Coming as not much of a surprise, Deku began his mumbling habit, only this time Bakugo didn't stop him. He didn't need to show everyone in the class his obvious attraction towards Deku, again.

When Deku finally came to his senses, his three team members leaned forward to hear the plan. Bakugo wearily inclined with them, not knowing what to do in a group setting. Deku relayed it to them by whispering in his boyish voice. The plan was put into action when the warning bell rang and the teams took their positions.

 **Tenya Iida POV:**

Their quirks were drastically different and he had to find a way to use that to his advantage. He decided splitting up would be the best course of action. He went with Aoyama as they were already experienced at working together from the Provisional Licensing Exam. Uraraka and Shoto each went off alone and they promised each other to fill their opponents with so much paint that they wouldn't be recognizable. They all prepared for the win while other teams began debating their own strategies and hunting down. The posts covering the paintball field were quickly engulfed by bloodthirsty teenagers who were ready to release some rage.

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV:**

It was strange to be going through with such an ironic plan. Pondering, Midoriya crouched behind a black half-wall lined with neon strips. He lay his hand upon the wall firmly to take a quick peak around the corner. He spotted the familiar blue of Iida's team reaching a crossroads with the deep red of Kirishima's team. His own violet plating glowed dimly, casting incomplete shadows over the floor.

He dodged back behind the wall as the blue and red teams exchanged fire. The bullets flew, plastering Uraraka and Aoyama with a thick bloodred. Iida popped out behind Kaminari and Jiro, splattering them with paint. It shone indigo in the pale light.

Midoriya signalled for Mina and Tsuyu to start itching around the border, and he indicated for Kacchan to come forward. Then, after the green team, consisting of Tokoyami, Hagakure, Mineta, and Momo, was covered by Todoroki and Iida's blue, he emerged. Kacchan covered his back, but tripped over a rock. He turned to face Midoriya, anger simmering.

"Watch where you're going nerd!" Midoriya growled back at him,

"Hey, it's not my fault you're such a big oaf!" Ojiro and Kirishima of the red team watched in awe as the two frenemies battled it out, facing each other and paying no regard to the other teams. The two remaining of the red team smirked and pointed their barrels at the distracted pair. Suddenly, the two fighting teens sprung, allowing the paint bullets to fly past while they attacked. Instead of aiming for each other however, they swiftly shot both the red players out, turning them purple.

With both the green and red teams eliminated, only violet and blue could clash. On his team, Midoriya still had Mina and Kacchan. Unfortunately, Tsuyu had been taken out while they'd been focused on the red team. Still, they had the advantage with three against two. Iida and Todoroki however, were both powerful players.

Ducking behind a mound, he glanced around, Kacchan following suit. They sprinted to another wall, slowly approaching the battle zone. Finally, coming up to a vantage point, Midoriya saw paint bullets going back and forth between Todoroki and Mina. Just as he got there for support, Mina was shot by a speeding Iida. She groaned as the paint ruined her freshly combed hair.

He went back into hiding as Iida and Todoroki approached. Kacchan pulled him aside as more bullets fired. They panted heavily. They communicated in a series of silent blinks and hand gestures, travelling towards the paintball field's center. They stopped behind a curved neon wall. They fell to the floor, deciding to take a break when Iida passed by without taking notice.

Their breaths mixed once again, and they looked at each other. Midoriya observed the way Kacchan's chest rose and fell under the fake armor never really touching the black plastic. His eyes found Kacchan's, searching. They stayed like that for a while, panting and staring. Once they caught their breath, Kacchan spoke. Midoriya wasn't used to him being so quiet.

"I'm going to do something, don't make a sound."

 **Katsuki Bakugou's POV**

Bakugou placed a finger over his lips and stood. Bending down again to help Deku to his feet. Deku turned his head to peer around the corner. Then, he turned back.

"It doesn't look like Iida -" He was cut off when Bakugou did the something he'd been talking about. Unfortunately, Deku wasn't one for listening and he let out a squeak before Bakugou's hunger engulfed them completely.

He kissed Deku, no Izuku, like there was no tomorrow, and he didn't hold anything back. It was possible that he'd never get to do something like this again, so he wanted to get everything out in one sitting. He bit Izuku's lip, sucking in a breath and then diving in for more. He pushed up Izuku's mouth with his chin and the boy gasped as Bakugou followed his body's whims.

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV**

He'd always associated Kacchan with fire, but he'd never thought it could get this hot. It was so searing that he couldn't move. He could only moan and squeak like the fuckin' bottom he was.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place, it all made sense now, but is was a weird realization. Kacchan liked him, _him_. It was both shocking and gratifying. He'd never expected that him and Kacchan could possibly reach the point of … well _this._ He didn't know what to think, but, right now, all he wanted to do was burn.

 **Katsuki Bakugou's POV**

Izuku seemed to be enjoying it, so with that nonverbal permission, he went further. His canines found Izuku's neck, nipping enticingly along it. He smiled with each little reaction from the boy. He felt high. No, this was better.

He wanted to show Izuku just how good it felt to him, so he returned to the boys lips. Bakugou let his arms capture Izuku like prey. He attacked like the predator, tongue groping for an entrance. He led Izuku's body in a dance of intimacy. They locked together, and Bakugou's breathing relaxed. He found a new satisfaction in anticipation. Slow movements replaced hungry ones, but his passion only escalated.

Just as his heart grew wings, a different thumping made Izuku pull away. Bakugou glanced at Izuku's freed lips and growled. He didn't care about whatever stupid interuption came his way. He'd set his mind to something, and it was going to be done. Unfortunately, when he went back in to kiss the boy, a shock of blue littered his face.

His head snapped toward Iida, and he snarled. This was the annoyance that'd quenched the fire. He wanted to rip that know-it-all to pieces. Izuku stood and tentatively shook hands with the winners, acting as if nothing had happened. His face was still an adorable red color, but otherwise he didn't seem particularly drawn to Bakugou. That pissed Bakugou off, but not enough to hurt the boy. No, he'd do much better. He'd defile the boy in so many ways, that his cheeks would stay a satisfying rosy color for life. His smile would wobble with nerves every time Bakugou approached. Yes, he'd make Izuku want him the same way he wanted that dork.

Rising to his feet, Bakugou stormed off. He swished past the group, heading for the dorms. This time he wouldn't be stuck waiting with the group. No, he'd be free in his halfway sated hunger. He'd be confronted only by the thoughts inside his head.

He plopped down on his bed, resting a hand on his forehead. He thought about the annoying butterflies.

Originally, he'd just wanted them to go away, and he'd thought fulfilling his desires would make it disappear. Now, however, he realized that his nervousness around Izuku hadn't only been hormones, and he knew it'd never go away. He was fine with that.

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV**

He'd never felt so lustful in his life. It made him feel dirty. Luckily, he was able to cover it up with his usual, practiced smile. Kacchan didn't seem too happy about that. He left.

The students of Class 1-A let him leave, but whispers of confusion followed in his wake. Midoriya didn't say anything except to congratulate the winners again. After a few complaints, everyone left to go back to the dorms. Midoriya looked around impulsively for Kacchan. His excitement fell when he came back to emptiness.

He thought about going up to Kacchan's room, but quickly changed his mind. His cheeks seared with deep red. He still wasn't sure how he felt about Kacchan. He'd barely thought him a friend until recently, and the pace of Kacchan's apparent attraction seemed too fast for his liking. He didn't want to have a broken heart, but he didn't want to think about breaking Kacchan's either. Could they still be friends if Midoriya rejected him? He winced. No, Kacchan wasn't like that. If he didn't get what he wanted, he went insane with anger.

 **Ochaco Uraraka's POV**

She knew something was up with Deku, but she didn't know how to help. She suspected it was something to do with his and Bakugou's supposedly rekindled friendship. All she could do was be there.

Unfortunately, her heart immediately beat faster upon approaching the boy, and she knew she couldn't stay long or she'd do something irrational. Deku greeted her with a smile, though it wasn't as bright.

"Hi Uraraka-chan, what's up?" She smiled back, sweeping her bangs aside. She channeled her nerves by bouncing and twiddling her fingers.

"Uh, hi Deku. I-I just wanted to ask if everything's okay." His cheeks got slightly pink and he looked away with a sigh.

"Uh yeah, I'm just having a bit of a problem with Kacchan. He's acting … unusual lately." Uraraka nodded in understanding. She put a hand on his shoulder, making sure to deactivate her quirk.

"Well, if you need anything, please remember that I'll always be here for you." She gave him what she thought was a cute smile, and then stood on her tippy toes, unconsciously giving him a kiss on the cheek. She hurried away before he could see her exploding face.

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV**

Okay, he was officially dead with embarrassment. First Kacchan, and now Uraraka. He'd lost his trust in "friends", and now found himself wondering just how many people around him wanted to do the things Kacchan did. His face couldn't handle it. Blush spilled out like a volcano. He remembered the people who'd raised their hands during the game last night, everyone. Then, he recalled those who promised a yes if he asked them out. Kacchan hadn't even raised his hand then, and look how he felt.

Ergh, Midoriya wasn't anything, but he wasn't everything either. He was nothing, he was Deku. He didn't know what to do or what to think. Did he have to choose? Would it hurt more if he didn't? Did he even have a choice? He was lost.

Maybe not, he could try something else. Maybe, in order to clear his head, all he needed was a true friend. Someone who was always honest, and wouldn't hide something like their feelings for him. Yes, that's exactly what he needed, someone to confide in. Someone who might understand the struggle of popularity. He couldn't go to Iida because he was just too close to Uraraka, so he chose someone who was really only close to him. He chose Todoroki.

 **An:** Haha, there's no knowing for sure which ship will sail, and which will sink. I can tell you though that I don't do those poly-relationships, especially with Bakugou. I feel like he'd be to greedy to share Midoriya, and our favorite green-haired boy is too genuine and innocent to be able to live with a poly-relationship.


End file.
